disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember That Day
"Remember That Day" is a unique Mexican song from the film, The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. It is sung by Toaster, Kirby, Blanky, Radio, and all of the animals in the Master's lab, excluding Ratso. This song is also played by Radio. The animals basically tell the story of their life before the Master (Rob) saves them and makes their life better. All of the animals in the room can remember how they got there except for the monkey, Sebastian. The only animal who doesn't tell the tale of how he got there is Ratso, who is absent from the song along with Lampy, still in Rob's room. The song is later reprised during the end credits. Lyrics Alberto spoken: I look back at some days and I regret them And some days make you loco if you let them You know they will Days so bad that some days I forget them... sobbing There are cars zipping by While I...ay-yi-yi... Say vamanos, vamanos to my feet! Feet, vamanos! But the cars all miss me I'm free! Si, si, si! Thank goodness for the little boy that I chanced to meet! Everybody! All: Oh aah! What a day to remember! I remembered it just that way And I'll never forget to remember that day! Oh aah! What a day to remember! I remembered it just that way And I'll never forget to remember that day! Maisie: I am lost, I have lain In rain, and I don't complain Just shivering, quivering in the storm (Meow!) People pass, where I lie Pass by...by, by, by But Master comes scooping me up and I'm safe and warm Everybody! All: Oh aah! What a day to remember! I remembered it just that way And I'll never forget to remember that day! Oh aah! What a day to remember! I remembered it just that way And I'll never forget to remember that day! Remember, remember that day! Remember, remember, remember that day! Remember, remember that day! Remember, remember, ah-ah! Murgatroid: There's a beast in the yard Bites hard...hard, hard, hard! I see nowhere, nowhere to slink away I take that, I take this! I hiss...hiss, hiss, hiss Then Master comes scooping me up and he saves my day! Sebastian: I wish I could recall But someday, maybe, I'll remember it all! Everybody! All: Oh aah! What a day to remember! I remembered it just that way And I'll never forget to remember that day! Oh aah! What a day to remember! I remembered it just that way And I'll never forget to remember that day! Remember, remember that day! Remember, remember, remember that day! Remember, remember that day! Remember, remember, remember! Oh aah! What a day to remember! We remembered it just that way And we'll never forget to remember that day! Oh aah! What a day to remember! We remembered it just that way And we'll never forget to remember that day! Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:The Brave Little Toaster songs